


Gardening Day

by AradialSymmetry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AradialSymmetry/pseuds/AradialSymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Kanaya share some of their favorite hobbies - gardening and landscaping - and look forward to a day full of enjoying themselves outdoors!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daveaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveaj/gifts).



"Alright, Kanaya! I'm ready to do some planting!" Jade called out to her girlfriend as she pushed the front door open with her back, and carefully maneuvered the large box full of potted plants she was holding through it. She blinked a few times to get used to the sunlight, then looked over towards the ruckus that was surely caused by her companion. 

Sure enough, there was Kanaya, wearing a rocket backpack and floating near the top of a large bush which she was dutifully cutting away at with a mechanical hedge trimmer. Jade giggled as she watched for a moment - only Kanaya would take the time to alchemize such a fashionable protective suit and rocket pack for herself. The bush already looked impeccably trimmed, so Jade assumed Kanaya was just about done with it. 

Jade lugged her box full of plants over towards the gardens and flowerbeds on one side of the house. It was a wonderful spring day - sunny and warm, but not too hot or humid. And best of all, it was gardening day! Jade and Kanaya tended to their plants regularly, of course, but every once in a while they set aside a whole day for larger projects. Today was one of those days - Kanaya had been outside clipping bushes for a while already, and Jade had done some planting and rearranging in her greenhouse. The box she was holding was full of flowers and herbs and other plants that had been started inside which she now deemed ready to be planted in their gardens. 

With a grunt, Jade put down the box on the lush grass nearby a patch of bare topsoil that had been prepared to become a flowerbed. She inspected the area for a moment, but soon the sound of a rocket pack approached. Kanaya landed nearby and lifted up her safety goggles with a smile. She poked at the remote control for her wardrobifier, and soon all of her safety gear was replaced by a light sundress. And then Kanaya prodded her hedge trimmer and it collapsed into a tube of lip balm, which she opened up to apply.

"Hi Kanaya!" Jade said excitedly, running over to Kanaya and giving her a hug now that she was free of dangerous objects. 

Kanaya smiled and hugged her girlfriend back, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Jade! I take it you've finished up inside?" 

"Yep! Everything in the greenhouse is all set," Jade replied. She kissed Kanaya on the cheek, then broke the hug, stepping back with a grin. "Are you ready to do some planting?" 

"Yes, that was the last bush to trim. There's just a little bit of raking to do, but I can work on that later," Kanaya said, smiling and walking over at Jade's box of plants. "Quite an assortment here, I see."

"I guess I had good timing!" Jade said with a giggle, before following Kanaya. "And yes! There's a bunch of flowers ready to add to the flowerbed now. And some herbs for the garden." 

"Wonderful. I was thinking that our yard needed some more color," Kanaya replied, picking up one of the pots with a pink flower growing in it. "And fortunately our fence is ready so we can put the herbs in the vegetable garden safely." 

Jade rolled her eyes and looked over towards the vegetable garden. Enclosing it was something that was more of a cage than a fence - Jade had built it at Kanaya's insistence, though she thought it was more than a little over the top. "I think they'd be perfectly safe anyway, Kanaya," Jade said.

"Perhaps, but you can't be too careful. You never know what the hopbeasts will do," Kanaya replied.

"I told you, the rabbits around here aren't that bad! Sheesh," Jade said with a sigh. 

"Perhaps, again, but gardening on Alternia makes one quite wary of them. You would be too, if an especially giant hopbeast had kicked you in the face and stolen your entire garden of crops," Kanaya replied firmly. Right around that moment, a rabbit hopped across the yard behind them. Kanaya glared at it, and in one quick motion drew out her tube of lipstick, transformed it into a chainsaw, and revved it. The rabbit quickly darted away.

"Kanaya!" Jade said, almost yelling. "No chainsawing the rabbits!" 

"I was not actually going to chainsaw it, Jade," Kanaya replied matter-of-factly, returning the chainsaw to its lipstick form and tucking it away again. "However, the hopbeast doesn't know that, so it is an effective deterrent." 

"Fiiiine," Jade sighed. She then bent down to pick up two flowerpots from her box. "Anyway, should we get started planting these?" 

"Of course," Kanaya said, uncaptchaloguing a couple of small trowels and walking over to the bare flowerbed. She knelt down in front of it, and Jade followed, placing the flowerpots on the ground. Kanaya dug a small hole, and Jade carefully placed in it a flower and the dirt surrounding its roots. The two of them smoothed over the soil nearby, then smiled at each other.

"Alright! Now a bunch more of those, but it shouldn't take too long," Jade said cheerily, grabbing one of the trowels and digging another hole. "And then what else do we have to do today?" 

"Not all that much, fortunately. It should be a relaxing day," Kanaya said, carefully removing the next flower from its pot. "I need to rake up the rest of the bush clippings... And we should probably prepare the flowerbed around behind the house for planting more of these next week."

"Yeah! I have a whole bunch more flowers growing in the greenhouse that will be ready to be planted outside soon. It'll look so pretty!" Jade giggled, continuing her work. "But it's nice we don't have so much to do today! We can take it easy, a bit."

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Kanaya smiled. "I must say I've worked up a bit of a thirst from all I've done so far. Perhaps after we finish planting these we can get some cold beverages and some lunch and curl up on the lawn chair?"

"Ooh, that would be great!" Jade replied, leaning in to give Kanaya a quick kiss on the cheek again. They had a very comfortable lounge chair to lay on out on their porch. Jade loved to lay on it and relax in the sun, and especially loved when Kanaya joined her - it was barely big enough for two people, but it was still very comfortable as long as she and Kanaya got quite cozy together. 

"Then that will be our plan," Kanaya continued on happily, reaching one arm around Jade's shoulders to embrace her. "And even if we relax for quite a while, we should still be able to finish our lawn work long before it's time for dinner. I was thinking we could go walk through the woods again."

"Awesome!" Jade said delightedly. "Oh man, we should go back to that little pond we found last time! With all of the cool frogs!" 

"Yes, we should," Kanaya replied, having gone back to digging the next hole for their flowers. "Oh, but we'll have to remember that Aradia wanted us to take pictures this time. I suppose it makes sense that she'd also be a fan of frogs."

Jade giggled. "Yes, of course! Almost as much of one as us." She paused a moment before continuing, "Anyway that sounds great! And a nice long walk around the woods will help us build up an appetite for all of the stuff I was planning on grilling tonight!" 

"Mmm," Kanaya rubbed her stomach. "I do hope that quite a few of our friends will be able to stop by for the evening! You did send out a message reminding people about that, didn't you?"

"Yep, of course! Man, everything we're going to do is going to be so much fun!" Jade said, sitting back with a grin. She sighed happily, then leaned her head down on Kanaya's shoulder. "Gardening day with you is the best, Kanaya!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for cute fluff so I had to pick this prompt... Now I've ended up coming up with all sorts of headcanons about Kanaya and Jade gardening and landscaping together and having a really nice backyard where they can hang out with all of their friends!


End file.
